


Божественный ассасин не размножается. Почти никогда.

by Majnuna



Category: Lexx
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Humor, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majnuna/pseuds/Majnuna
Summary: В очередной раз обманутый Принцем Кай в чрезвычайных обстоятельствах вспоминает, что в роли королевского ассасина ему приходилось не только убивать, но и насиловать. Ксев решает использовать эту функцию декарбонизированного организма в своих интересах.The work will be translated to English soon.





	Божественный ассасин не размножается. Почти никогда.

1\. Бесполезное открытие и неожиданная встреча.

После второй и на этот раз окончательной смерти Кая Ксев большую часть времени плакала. 790 был безутешен. Стэнли грустил и сочувствовал. А Малыш Лексс был голоден.  
\- Стэнли, если я не поем в ближайшее время, я не смогу продолжать выполнение поставленной тобой задачи.  
\- Хорошо, Малыш Лексс. Сколько ты еще можешь продержаться без пищи?  
\- Две недели, Стэнли.  
\- Ну, две недели – это куча времени! Сколько лететь до ближайшей планеты, содержащей органику?  
\- Два месяца, Стэнли. Но если я в ближайшее время...  
\- Так, я понял. До ближайшей планеты – два месяца, но ты не можешь лететь два месяца, потому что через две недели остановишься?  
\- Да, Стэнли.  
\- Проклятье... Ксев!

Стэнли Твидл разыскал Ксев, благо Малыш Лексс был еще невелик, и его коридоры были гораздо короче, чем на старом Лекссе. Ксев была бы рада не вылезать из своего сыроватого от слез логова, но перед экипажем Малыша Лексса действительно стояла серьезная проблема. Им нужно было покормить собственный корабль. В открытом космосе, где органики не бывает... 

Внезапно Ксев озарило:  
\- Или бывает? Ведь хищное растение, которое подорвал Кай, было органическим? Что если от него остались какие-то куски? Стэн?  
\- Малыш Лексс, ты можешь вернуться на место взрыва?  
\- Да, Стэнли.  
\- Тогда возвращаемся!  
\- Да, Стэнли.

И они полетели обратно. К счастью, взрыв андронного коллайдера разбросал обломки Мега-Лайекки очень широко, а Малыш Лексс не успел слишком далеко улететь после взрыва, и вскоре они обнаружили целое облако обломков. К сожалению, большинство из них были микроскопическими, и Малышу Лекссу приходилось просто потихоньку тащиться по безвоздушному пространству с раскрытым ртом, чтобы собрать хоть что-нибудь. Это было не очень-то продуктивно, ведь на такое передвижение тоже затрачивалось белковое «топливо», - грубо говоря, Малыш Лексс, подлизывая из космоса свою растительную «кашу», успевал настолько же и проголодаться. Но ничего другого не оставалось. Тем более что Малыш еще не достиг параметров Лексса-старшего, и сейчас не просто утолял голод, но и рос. Правда, в то же самое время он исправно обеспечивал две трети своего  
экипажа едой, а оставшейся трети, 790, еда была не нужна. Более того, загадочные изменения, произошедшие в ДНК Малыша Лексса по сравнению с насекомым из Светлой Вселенной под влиянием контакта с земной фауной, позволили ему разнообразить меню: на камбузе теперь была не одна трубка, а несколько, причем из одной из них можно было получить пасту со вкусом малосольной селедки, а из другой – Лейденского сыра, что определил 790, проанализировав состав. 

После посещения (и последующего уничтожения) Земли 790 не то чтобы поумнел, но сильно расширил свою информационную базу, и теперь с ним можно было говорить хоть о литературе, хоть об искусстве, он даже картинки и фильмы мог показывать на экране мостика. Если бы кто-то на борту Малыша Лексса скучал по Земле, ему показалось бы горькой иронией то, что земная цивилизация сохранилась только в отвратительной на вид голове робота, эту самую цивилизацию прикончившего. Но рефлексировать там было некому.

Стэнли и Ксев лезли на стенку от безделья и отсутствия привычных приключений, а Ксев – еще и от тоски по Каю. От нечего делать они исследовали внутренности Малыша Лекса, которые еще не успели отвердеть и покрыться смесью слизи и пыли, как это было у Леккса-старшего. Упругие, переливающиеся разными оттенками перламутра трубочки так и хотелось потрогать. Однажды увлекшаяся особенно хитрым переплетением нежных лекссовых жилок Ксев надавила на что-то слишком сильно, и из случайной трещинки выступила знакомого вида жидкость.

\- Протокровь??? Но... откуда?

Жидкость была сдана на анализ 790 и действительно оказалась протокровью, что вызвало приступ безудержных рыданий у Ксев и очередной поток бездарных виршей, декламируемых 790. Сколько раз само их существование было поставлено под угрозу из-за того, что Каю не хватало протокрови! Если бы они знали! А сейчас, когда они знают, Кая с ними больше нет!  
Когда осиротевшую голову робота удалось наконец заткнуть, Стэнли расспросил Малыша Лексса, что это у него внутри. Малыш Лексс понятия не имел, что это, и знал только, что ничего постороннего внутри него нет (команду он считал за своих, генетически унаследовав знание о них от Лексса-старшего). Стэнли предположил, что поскольку Малыш Лексс является последним остатком цивилизации насекомых Светлой Вселенной, логично, что в его жилах течет прото-кровь, обеспечивающая фантастическое долголетие, - недаром Лексс-старший прожил больше четырех тысяч лет. Но толку от этого не было никакого, разве что теперь они знали, что Малыш Лексс, видимо, тоже проживет долго. На борту Малыша Лексса не было криокамер, и самим Стэну и Ксев такое долголетие не светило. Ну и незачем.

Как-то корабельным утром, когда вся команда собралась на мостике (не то чтобы 790 мог оттуда уйти, но после завтрака обычно подходили и остальные), Стэнли с 790 затеяли игру в шашки, а Ксев занялась починкой постельного белья. Вдруг Малыш Лексс заговорил:

\- Стэнли, я прошу разрешение сменить курс.  
\- Почему, Малыш Лексс?  
\- Я вижу значительный фрагмент материи, содержащей протеин, и хочу его съесть.  
\- В качестве изюминки в своей каше? Ладно...  
\- Стойте!  
\- Что, Ксев?  
\- Давай сначала посмотрим, что за изюминка!  
\- Ты все еще надеешься... Ладно, давай. Окей, Малыш Лексс, подожди, покажи нам сначала этот... фрагмент материи.

Малыш Лексс навел фокус, и на экране показалось какое-то явно искусственное сооружение фаллической формы. Приглядевшись, Ксев и Стэн заметили изображение на борту этой штуки – темнокожий мужчина с карикатурно подчеркнутой маскулатурой и знакомым лицом... 

\- Доктор Лонгбор?  
\- Это «Ноах»! Не ешь их, Малыш Лексс! Позови их!  
\- Хорошо, Стэнли.

На экране Малыша Лексса показалась...  
\- Банни???  
Первая леди неуверенно произнесла:  
\- Привет, Стэнли!  
\- Банни! Как ты?  
\- Я нормально... Стэнли...  
\- Ты там с господином президентом? Кто еще у вас на борту?  
\- У нас... У нас двенадцать студенток, и...  
\- И кто, Банни? Банни?  
\- Стэнли, ты не мог бы... – Банни замялась, - ты не мог бы подняться к нам на борт? Пожалуйста!  
Стэн с энтузиазмом откликнулся:  
\- Конечно, Банни! Сейчас! Ксев?  
\- Мне-то с тобой зачем лететь? Хотя... Делать все равно нечего...

Оставив Малышу Лекссу распоряжение лететь параллельным курсом с «Ноахом» и ни в коем случае не слушать глупости 790, Стэнли и Ксев забрались в Моль и вылетели по направлению к кораблю землян, - судя по всему, в основном землянок.

Малыш Лексс каким-то образом соединился с бортовым компьютером «Ноаха» и организовал стыковку с ним Моли. Стэнли Твидл и Ксев перешли на борт. 

Рядом со стыковочным боксом их ждала милая, но бессловесная девушка, которая проводила их на мостик. Там их встретила почему-то очень смущенная Банни.

\- Стэн, Ксев... Добро пожаловать на «Ноах»...  
\- Банни, что-то не в порядке?  
\- Все в порядке, Стэн! Вот тут у нас... девушки...

Она указала на стайку девиц, по виду то ли старшеклассниц, то ли первокурсниц. Нечего сказать, странный выбор состава экипажа... Но у покойного доктора Лонгбора были свои резоны, и Стэнли в какой-то степени их понимал. Ксев слегка скривилась:  
\- Как вы тут справляетесь?  
Банни невесело усмехнулась:  
\- Да что тут справляться... Они, в общем, хорошие девочки... Слушаются, занимаются спортом... Здесь скучно, делать особо нечего... Стэнли, Ксев, мне нужно вам кое-что показать... Саммер, ты за главную! Пойдемте...  
Заинтригованные Стэн и Ксев последовали за Банни, которая, похоже, исполняла роль капитана «Ноаха». В жилом отсеке они обнаружили общую гостиную и двенадцать дверей, ведущих в комнаты девушек. И в одной из комнат...  
\- Кай? Кай???

На широкой кровати, застеленной шелковым бельем, лежал обнаженный Кай. Он был без сознания.

Ксев, вне себя от радости, подлетела к божественному убийце. Он был не просто без сознания – он был мертв. Впрочем, он ведь был мертв уже больше шести тысяч лет...  
\- Кай! Что с ним, Банни?

Банни опустила глаза.  
\- Я не знаю... Он уже три дня так... Эйприл ночует на диване в гостиной...  
\- Откуда он здесь взялся? Что произошло?

Банни, запинаясь, рассказала:  
\- Когда всё взорвалось... ну, Земля... и этот... астероид... мы не успели далеко улететь, нас здорово тряхнуло... А потом этот... Кай... оказался в стыковочном боксе... Постучал, мы открыли... Мы не знали... Он сказал, что он был Божественным убийцей, и убивал... ну... матерей и еще кого-то... А здесь делать нечего, совсем... Девочкам скучно... И они... так смотрят на господина президента... заигрывают! А господин президент – мой!  
\- Банни, Банни, Банни... Господин президент – твой муж, успокойся, мы все это знаем. Что произошло с Каем?  
\- Я... Я спросила его, может быть, он не только убивал, но и насиловал? Он сказал «да». И я попросила... ну... развлечь девочек...  
\- Развлечь? Изнасиловать?  
\- Ну, они сами хотели... Очень хотели... Они тут все влюбились в Кая, и все по очереди... ну... По крайней мере, они отстали от господина президента!  
\- Та-ак, понятно...  
\- Но он говорил, что...  
\- Неважно, Ксев, потом разберемся. Банни, послушай! Когда Кай здесь появился, он был... такой же? Холодный, бледный?  
\- Да, он был холодный и бледный. Но он красивый, и девочкам все равно...  
\- Подожди минутку, ладно?

Стэнли отвел Ксев в сторонку и зашептал:  
\- Послушай, если он был бледный и холодный, когда попал сюда... Понимаешь?  
\- Он был мертв?  
\- Ну да! То есть он не умер еще раз!  
Ксев бросилась на Стэна и обняла его.  
\- Стэн, это же здорово! У него, наверное, просто закончилась протокровь! А у нас теперь...  
\- А у нас теперь есть протокровь. Мы должны его забрать. Банни!  
\- Что, Стэн?  
\- Мы забираем Кая!  
\- Конечно, Стэнли... Но ты не мог бы... Потом вернуться и погостить здесь? Хотя бы немного?  
\- Хорошо, Банни, мы разберемся с Каем, и я вернусь... Ненадолго. Кстати, а где твой муж?  
\- Он в наших комнатах... У нас тут капитанские апартаменты... Конечно, не Белый Дом... Я его за... я попросила его пока посидеть там, раз Кай... 

Ксев захихикала и шепнула Стэну: «Во дает! Она его заперла, от девиц подальше!». И громко спросила Банни:  
\- А что у вас с едой?  
\- О, у нас хорошо с едой! Конечно, она не слишком вкусная... Брикетики такие... Но ее много! Мы с девочками подсчитали – хватит лет на сто! А за сто лет мы должны же куда-нибудь прилететь...  
\- Конечно, конечно... Нам, пожалуй, пора... А где его одежда?  
\- Вот, девочки сложили... Мы ее не стирали, Кай сказал, что не нужно...  
Ксев было закинула за плечо цветастую сумку с одеждой Кая, но спохватилась:  
\- А где?..  
\- Там же, там же, я завернула в полотенце.

Беллрингер на всякий случай проверила – в сумке действительно был жесткий комок, развернув который, она нашла металлический футляр, который обычно располагался у Кая между ног. Всё на месте.

Они со Стэном не были уверены, как эта штука надевается, и решили ограничиться тем, что закутали Кая в пушистый халат, который принес кто-то из девушек. Стэн ухватился за ноги, Ксев – за плечи, они кое-как дотащили тяжеленное тело до Моли и, провожаемые горестным кудахтаньем девиц и вздохами Банни, забрались вместе с ним внутрь.

Ксев даже не заметила, как они очутились на борту Малыша Лексса. Она бросилась к той самой трещинке, набрала в плошку протокрови и подбежала к Каю, которого они даже не стали выгружать из Моли. Первая же порция зеленоватой жижи, которую она черпнула пальцем и запихала Каю в безжизненный рот, подействовала: Кай открыл глаза.

2\. Божественный ассасин многофункционален.

Кай открыл глаза. 

\- Здравствуй, Ксев. Здравствуй, Стэнли. Здравствуй, 790.  
Ксев взвизгнула и набросилась на бывшего божественного ассасина с объятиями и поцелуями.  
\- Кай! Кай!  
790 верещал что-то маловразумительное, но его никто не слушал.

Стэн ухмыльнулся.  
\- Здравствуй, Кай! Здорово, что ты выжил!  
\- Я не выжил.  
\- Конечно, конечно. Расскажешь, как ты оказался на «Ноахе»?  
\- После взрыва метеорита Лайекки я очнулся в облаке органических остатков, там пролетал «Ноах», я сумел приблизиться к нему и поднялся на борт. Я пытался искать вас, но вы уже были далеко, а на «Ноахе» не слишком продвинутое оборудование... Где мы сейчас? Это Лексс?  
Ксев с трудом оторвалась от уже порядком взлохмаченной головы Кая.  
\- О, Кай! Это Малыш Лексс!  
\- Малыш Лексс?  
\- Да, когда наш с тобой Лексс умер и рассыпался, на его месте оказался маленький Лексс, представляешь! И он признал Стэна капитаном!  
\- Поздравляю, Стэнли. А как вы нашли «Ноаха»? И почему искали?  
\- Мы не искали! Малыш Лексс был голоден, и мы вернулись к месту взрыва Лайекки, чтобы он мог подъесть остатки.  
\- А откуда у вас протокровь?  
\- О, Кай! Представляешь, оказывается, в жилах Малыша Лексса течет протокровь!  
\- Я не знал. Жаль, что я не знал. Хотя это логично – ведь Его Божественная тень собирался брать с собой ассасинов вроде меня, и должен был предусмотреть наше питание. Как и питание самого Лексса.  
\- Вот именно! Если бы мы знали!  
\- Полезная штука! Кай, а что ты делал на «Ноахе»? 

Но Кай не успел ответить, потому что наконец обратил внимание на то, что говорит 790. А 790 уже строил злодейские планы.  
\- Они использовали его... для... для... для секса! Они трахались с моим Каем! Мы должны их взорвать! А потом я избавлюсь от этих мерзких людишек, и мы с Каем будем вдвоем, вдвоем! Много тысяч лет!

Кай осторожно отстранил Ксев, протянул руку по направлению к 790, молниеносный бросок «скорпиона» - и голова робота была у него в руках. Не слушая оглушительного верещания, Кай забрался внутрь через основание черепной коробки, что-то там повернул и вынул один из узлов – тот самый, на котором крепился фрагмент «донорского» мозга. Он отсоединил склизский кубик, зажал его между пальцами и с силой сдавил.

\- Что ты делаешь???  
\- Он был опасен, Ксев. 790 взорвал Землю, потому что думал, что таким образом избавится от вас со Стэнли. Он не перестал бы вредить вам и подвергать вашу жизнь опасности.  
\- Но... Мы пользовались его знаниями...  
\- Да, Стэнли, мы и дальше сможем пользоваться его знаниями. Теперь это обыкновенный робот, без человеческих эмоций. Все знания робота остались при нем, а человеческие перешли ко мне. Но в них нет ничего особенного.  
\- Теперь ты чувствуешь?..  
\- Я не чувствую, Ксев. 

Ксев закрыла глаза рукой. Стэнли, хмыкнув, спросил:  
\- Хочешь одеться, Кай? Ксев забрала с «Ноаха» твою одежду.  
\- Да, наверное, мне стоит одеться, Стэнли. 

Кай поднялся, взял у Ксев сумку и оделся, предварительно пристроив на место металлический защитный футляр. То место, куда он его пристроил, напомнило Стэну и Ксев о пикантном, если можно так выразиться применительно к мертвому телу, положении, в котором они его обнаружили.  
\- Кай, что случилось на «Ноахе»? Ты спал с этими девицами?  
\- Я не спал, там нет криокамер. Но да, я с ними совокуплялся, если ты это имеешь в виду, Стэнли.  
\- Но, Кай... Ты же говорил... Выходит, ты говорил неправду?  
\- Я всегда говорил тебе правду, Ксев.  
\- Но ты говорил, что не можешь заниматься сексом!  
\- Я действительно не могу заниматься сексом. Я Бруннен-Джи, а Бруннен-Джи не занимались сексом.  
\- Как же они размножались?  
\- Они занимались любовью, Стэнли. Но любовью я тоже не могу заниматься, я мертв, а мертвые...  
\- Понятно, мертвые не любят.  
\- Да, мертвые не любят.  
\- Так что же ты с ними делал?  
\- Совокуплялся.  
\- Как? Ты же говорил!...  
\- Ты не спрашивала, могу ли я совокупляться, Ксев.  
\- Ты можешь?  
\- Божественный ассасин многофункционален. Его Божественной Тени поначалу требовалось, чтобы я не только убивал, но и насиловал, поэтому у меня есть функция совокупления. Я не испытываю возбуждения, но мой половой орган может увеличиться в размерах и служить для полового акта, без эякуляции.  
\- Но ты говорил, что твой половой орган не действовал две тысячи лет!  
\- Это правда. Я был божественным ассасином две тысячи восемь лет, а Его Божественная Тень давал мне подобные задания в течение первых пяти лет.  
\- Почему только пяти?  
\- Я не знаю, Ксев. Возможно, в этом больше не было необходимости, или он использовал для этого других ассасинов.  
\- И что же произошло на «Ноахе»?  
\- Банни спросила, приходилось ли мне насиловать. Я ответил, что приходилось, и она попросила меня совокупляться с девушками, но не причинять им боли. Так я и сделал.  
\- А вы не подумали о том, что на «Ноахе» нет запаса протокрови?  
\- Я знал, что на «Ноахе» нет запаса протокрови, но мне было все равно, чем заниматься до того, как она закончится. Я не думал, что найду вас, но мог помочь капитану «Ноаха».  
\- А Банни? Банни не подумала?..  
\- Банни не знает про протокровь.  
Стэн усмехнулся.  
\- Да, Банни не знает. Кто бы мог подумать, Банни – капитан! Кстати, она звала меня в гости, - хотите со мной?  
Ксев решительно заявила:  
\- Нет, Стэнли, лети один. Мы с Каем останемся на Малыше Лекссе. Развлекайся.  
\- Отлично! Тогда я полетел. Кай, я рад, что ты снова с нами!  
\- Я тоже рад, Стэнли.  
\- Ты рад??? Погоди-ка... Раз ты снова с нами, это значит...  
\- Что Принц его обманул!  
\- Нет, Ксев, я думаю, что Принц меня не обманывал. Или не знал, что обманывает. Принц думал, что он почти всемогущ. Может быть, он и был почти всемогущ, но только в Солнечной системе, а я не из Солнечной системы. Когда я очнулся после взрыва, я понял, что молекулярная структура моего тела не изменилась. Но Принц смог сделать так, чтобы мне так показалось. Мне также показалось, что я... испытываю чувства.  
\- И какие же чувства ты испытывал?  
\- Горечь. Я помню, что испытал горечь, потому что стал живым – и сразу умираю. И потому, что больше не увижу тебя...  
\- Правда???  
\- Это правда, Ксев.  
\- Ты и сейчас это чувствуешь?  
\- Сейчас я снова ничего не чувствую, Ксев. Но я помню, что почувствовал перед взрывом астероида.  
\- Почему же ты сказал, что рад?..  
\- Я... Я не знаю. Я думаю, что сейчас все идет, как нужно. Я думаю, что стал частью команды Лексса, и что... что моей задачей является обеспечение вашей безопасности. Наверное. Я не знаю, Стэнли.  
\- Ладно, мертвый друг. Так или иначе... Я ушел. Улетел! Малыш Лексс!  
\- Да, Стэнли.  
\- Держись неподалеку от «Ноаха» и жди меня!  
\- Да, Стэнли.

Предвкушающий встречу с двенадцатью озабоченными девицами Стэнли наконец смылся с мостика на Моли, и Ксев с Каем остались одни. Лишенную человеческой сущности голову робота можно было не считать.  
\- Кай... А ты можешь... воспользоваться этой своей... функцией...  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я совокупился с тобой?  
\- Да! Ты можешь?  
\- Могу, но ты понимаешь, что это будет только механическим актом? Я не могу ни испытывать возбуждение, ни чувствовать, что тебе приятно, а что нет.  
\- Неважно! Я скажу тебе, что именно мне приятно.  
\- Разве ты сейчас испытываешь потребность в совокуплении?  
\- Да, испытываю!  
\- Странно. Ящерицы Кластера не испытывают потребности в совокуплении, когда ждут потомства, вплоть до следующего репродуктивного цикла. Наверное, в тебе говорит твоя человеческая природа. Или природа рабыни любви. Хотя рабыни любви не предназначены для репродукции...  
\- Для какой еще репродукции? Ты хочешь сказать, что я беременна?  
\- Да, я полагаю, что ты беременна, если ты не пострадала при взрыве и твоя беременность не прервалась.  
\- Но с чего это мне быть беременной?  
\- Ты совокуплялась с живым Каем, и, судя по тому, что ты его потом съела, совокупление было удачным. Следовательно, ты беременна.  
\- Но я не помню, что мы с ним...  
\- Ты не помнишь также того, что съела его. Я полагаю, что это защитный механизм твоего человеческого сознания. Твои действия были инстинктивными, причем действовал инстинкт ящерицы, поэтому твое человеческое сознание периодически отключалось. Ты любишь меня, и когда вы встретились с живым Каем, ты почувствовала в нем своего партнера. Инстинкт ящерицы Кластера заставил тебя совокупиться с ним и съесть.  
\- Кошмар... Я помню его внутренности на помосте... И других... Сколько там было народу?  
\- Немного, человек десять, наверное. Все они были женщинами, и ты, наверное, восприняла их как соперниц, поэтому уничтожила.  
\- Похоже на то... И теперь я беременна? Как это проверить?  
\- Можно воспользоваться медицинской программой 790.  
Кай извлек из коробки 790 нужную трубочку, снял заглушку с острого конца, взял Ксев за руку и воткнул ей эту трубочку в запястье.  
\- Ой!  
\- Извини. 790, ты можешь определить гормональный фон?  
Привычный голос 790 теперь был лишен всяких эмоций. К счастью.  
\- Гормональный фон соответствует первому триместру человеческой беременности.  
\- Рекомендации?  
\- Усиленное питание, спокойствие, сексуальные контакты.  
\- Вот видишь, Кай?  
\- Я уже сказал, Ксев, это будет не более чем механический акт. Если это тебя устроит...  
\- Это меня устроит! Я мечтала об этом больше четырех тысяч лет! Моих эмоций, Кай, хватит на двоих!  
\- Хорошо, Ксев. 

3\. Сбывшаяся мечта Ксев.

Малыш Лексс был более разговорчив, чем Лексс-старший, и хотя тоже подчинялся только приказам капитана, мог разговаривать и с другими членами команды и даже выполнять их просьбы, если эти просьбы не противоречили полученным приказам. Так что Ксев уговорилась с Малышом Лекссом, что тот позовет их в случае необходимости, и утащила Кая... прежде всего «обедать». Кай получил необходимое ему на долгое время количество протокрови, уже не перорально, а через трубочку, выходящую из панели, укрепленной на ребрах. 

А потом они отправились в спальню Ксев. Рабыня любви не верила, что ее давняя, даже можно сказать, древняя мечта вот-вот сбудется – Кай согласился с ней переспать! Правда, оговорил, что это будет чисто механическим действием, а сам он не получит никакого удовольствия... Но ведь согласился!

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я разделся?  
\- Да!

Кай стянул черную униформу, отсоединил металлический футляр в паху и встал рядом с ложем Ксев, невозмутимо, как всегда, глядя на то, как рабыня любви избавляется от немногочисленных кусков кожи ящерицы, служивших ей одеждой. Вскоре Ксев, совсем обнаженная, обняла Кая:  
\- Ты совершенен! О, Кай!..

Кай терпеливо позволил Ксев покрыть поцелуями свои плечи и шею. Ниже спускаться она не стала, поскольку не знала, как именно...  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я привел себя в состояние, подходящее для коитуса?  
\- Да, Кай.

Ксев легла навзничь, раздвинула ноги и не без трепета наблюдала за тем, как Кай, нагнув голову, меняет расположение каких-то трубочек у себя на груди. Когда трубочки были подсоединены должным образом, его член налился... видимо, протокровью, чем же еще?

\- Мне лечь?  
\- Да, ляг на меня!  
\- Я тяжелее живого человека.  
\- Ничего, потерплю.

Кай осторожно накрыл своим телом горячее тело Ксев. Хм, он действительно был тяжелый.  
\- Приподнимись, пожалуйста, на руках, Кай! Обопрись на колени! Теперь давай!  
\- Ты уверена, что сначала не нужно?..  
\- Ничего не нужно, просто сделай это!  
Кай ловко приладился к Ксев и довольно резко вошел.  
\- Ах!  
\- Тебе больно?  
\- Нормально! Продолжай!

И он продолжил. Его движения были не то чтобы механическими, но действительно однообразными, не такой уж богатый опыт Ксев говорил о том, что живой любовник двигался бы по-другому. Но какая разница? Ведь это был Кай! Причем ее Кай, ее мертвый Кай, а не тот живой актер-неудачник, «роман» с которым она закрутила на Земле. Тот был только бледной заменой... Точнее, румяной заменой бледному и холодному, зато единственному в своем роде Каю.

Поначалу Ксев даже не думала о своем физическом удовольствии, настолько ее оглушило само сознание того, что она занимается любовью с Каем. Да-да, именно занимается любовью, - она-то жива! Но потом, немного успокоившись, она начала получать удовольствие, и еще какое! Кай был неутомим, и не менял технику в процессе, что ее всегда раздражало в живых мужчинах. Не успеешь настроиться... 

Довольно скоро к наслаждению от любования прекрасным лицом Кая, которое было так близко, прекрасными глазами Кая, которые смотрели на нее, не отрываясь, и возможностью в любой момент прикоснуться к его холодным губам горячим поцелуем прибавилось медленно нарастающее напряжение внизу живота. И вот наконец... яркий оргазм длительной, почти мучительной судорогой сотряс тело Ксев и как будто мгновенно оставил без костей.

\- Мне продолжать или отстраниться?  
\- Отстранись... пока. Ложись рядом со мной, Кай. 

Божественный ассасин осторожно отстранился и прилег рядом. Ксев, чуть отдышавшись, осторожно, чтобы не задеть стоящий член, закинула на него ногу и приобняла.  
\- Еще?  
\- Немного погодя. Спасибо, Кай!  
\- Не за что, Ксев. 

Ксев помолчала. Ей хотелось поговорить с Каем, но она совершенно не понимала, что сказать. Ей было неловко, что она его так использует, - как какую-то куклу для секса... Так же, как собирались использовать ее на Кластере... 

\- Кай?  
\- Да, Ксев?  
\- Ты... Это ничего, что я?...  
\- Все в порядке, Ксев.  
\- Хорошо.

Они снова замолчали.

\- Ксев, сейчас я снова ничего не чувствую, но перед взрывом мне казалось, что это изменилось. Наверное, если бы я успел тогда, я бы захотел заняться с тобой любовью.  
\- То есть можно сказать, что если бы у тебя было больше времени, ты... возможно, полюбил бы меня?  
\- Возможно. Наверное, живой человек на моем месте любил бы тебя. Я думаю, что насколько это возможно для мертвого, я...  
\- Ты любишь меня???  
\- Да. Это полезно для нашего экипажа, - то, что мы с тобой совокупляемся. Раз 790 говорит, что это полезно для твоего организма. И... это хорошо, что ты рада.  
\- Я... Я счастлива, Кай. Я могу?...  
\- Да. Мне?..  
\- Нет, лежи, я сама.

На этот раз Ксев забралась на Кая верхом. Так тоже было неплохо – она могла двигаться так, как ей хотелось, к тому же ей была видна вся верхняя часть тела Кая. Наверное, если бы она раньше имела дело только с живыми, это показалось бы ей странным, - его кожа была синеватой и неестественно гладкой. Но она любила его уже больше четырех тысяч лет, и привыкла. Жаль, конечно, что она совершенно не помнила, как переспала с живым Каем, - но, с другой стороны, то, что она не помнила, как... съела его... ох...  
Впрочем, мысль о живом – совсем недавно – Кае отвлекла Ксев ненадолго. Мертвый Кай по-прежнему не отрываясь смотрел ей в глаза и не возражал против того, чтобы она еще раз довела себя до оргазма, качаясь и ерзая на его члене. И она действительно еще раз довела себя до оргазма – менее яркого, чем первый, но не менее вымечтанного.

Обессилев, Ксев слезла с Кая и прижалась к нему сбоку.  
\- Тебя обтереть, или?..  
\- Я вымоюсь водой, Ксев. Мое тело не потеет, но иногда пачкается или покрывается пылью, и лучше всего очищать его водой. Ты, наверное, хочешь спать? Я могу полежать с тобой рядом, если хочешь. Если что-то случится, Малыш Лексс нас позовет.  
\- О, Кай... Тебе не будет скучно лежать со мной рядом?  
\- Мне не бывает скучно, Ксев.

Примерно таким же образом они провели несколько дней, с перерывами на душ и еду Ксев. А потом вернулся сердитый и совершенно неудовлетворенный Стэн.

4\. Будущие праотцы.

Ксев, наконец заполучив Кая в свою постель, как будто с цепи сорвалась. Можно было подумать, что она пытается компенсировать не четыре с половиной тысячи лет ожидания, а все девять. Кай даже перестал одеваться в перерывах – смысл? К тому же делать им было все равно больше нечего. Малыш Лексс методично подъедал свою «кашу» из космоса, Стэн, по всей видимости, хорошо проводил время в компании девиц, Банни и Приста на «Ноахе», а они не вылезали из постели.

На этот раз Ксев решила сделать Каю минет. На самом деле, это занятие было достаточно бессмысленным, - он все равно не мог кончить и ничего не чувствовал, но Ксев хватало собственного возбуждения, к тому же ей нравилась эстетическая сторона процесса. А Кай не возражал. 

Они расположились на мостике – к счастью, одетые, и Каю пришлось только застегнуть свою униформу, когда Малыш Лексс сообщил, что капитан Стэнли возвращается с «Ноаха». 

Когда Стэн с чрезвычайно кислой физиономией появился на мостике, они сразу поняли, что все не так радужно. Взглянув на довольную и откровенно затраханную Ксев, Стэн скривился еще больше.  
\- Привет, Ксев. Привет, Кай. Я вижу, вы не теряли времени.  
\- Привет, Стэн. Что-то случилось?  
Стэн скривился.  
\- Нет, ничего не случилось.  
\- Так почему ты расстроен?  
\- Я не расстроен!  
Стэн протянул Ксев цветастую сумку, похожую на ту, в которой она забрала с «Ноаха» одежду Кая.  
\- Вот. Девушки передали.

Ксев заглянула в сумку и обнаружила там какие-то брусочки в ярких упаковках.  
\- Что это?  
\- Это их еда. У них много, они решили тебя порадовать.  
\- Очень мило с их стороны.  
\- Ага. Мило. Милые девушки.  
Стэнли вздохнул.  
\- Кай, там еще для тебя...

Ксев снова запустила руку в сумку и с удивлением вытащила длинное ожерелье из цветных бус.  
\- Что это?  
\- Девушки сплели, Каю на память. Я сказал им, что ты пришел в себя, но не сможешь остаться на «Ноахе», потому что у них нет протокрови. Кай, Ксев, если вы хотите с ними попрощаться, можете слетать туда, но ненадолго, - Малыш Лексс говорит, что мы с ними скоро удалимся друг от друга. Они не хотят менять курс – вообще-то, они и не знают, как, и я не знаю.  
\- Наверное, я мог бы разобраться.  
\- А зачем, Кай? Мы ведь тоже не знаем, куда лететь дальше. И Малышу Лекссу все равно лучше подъесть тут всю органику, неизвестно, когда мы найдем для него еще еды. Так что через пару часов – прощай, «Ноах»! Так вы хотите?..  
\- Нет, не особо. А ты, Кай?  
\- Я ничего не хочу.  
\- Ах, да. Конечно. Я так им и сказал. Они расстроились, конечно. Вот, бусы тебе передали. У них с собой были всякие побрякушки, они скинулись и сплели эту штуку для тебя.

Ксев протянула Каю ожерелье. Он сложил его втрое и накинул на шею.  
\- Нам, наверное, надо попрощаться с ними. Стэнли, вызови, пожалуйста, «Ноах».  
\- Малыш Лексс, вызови, пожалуйста, «Ноах»!

На экране мостика появилась тоже довольно кислая Банни. Стэнли натянул на лицо улыбочку.  
\- Прощай, Банни. Передай привет девушкам.  
Ксев и Кай присоединились.  
\- Спасибо за гостинцы, Банни! Хорошего вам полета!  
\- Спасибо за... это. Банни, передай девушкам, что я это сохраню.  
Банни хмыкнула и помахала рукой:  
\- Прощайте, Ксев и Кай! Прощай, Стэнли, спасибо тебе! Жаль, что ты не остался с нами!  
\- Я – капитан Малыша Лексса, Банни, мы говорили про это!  
\- Конечно, конечно, Стэнли. Я передам от тебя привет господину президенту!  
Стэнли опять перекосило.  
\- Хорошо, Банни. Передай...  
\- Может быть, еще увидимся!  
\- Может быть. Малыш Лексс, закрой связь!  
Экран погас.

Ксев разбирало любопытство.  
\- Стэнли Эйч Твидл! Ты расскажешь нам, что произошло?  
\- Да нечего рассказывать!  
\- И все-таки???

В конце концов Стэнли рассказал. На «Ноахе» действительно ничего особенного не произошло. Это-то ему и не понравилось.  
Он, можно сказать, на крыльях любви поспешил на космический корабль, полный прекрасных юных девушек! Причем весьма озабоченных девушек! Настоящий курятник во время гона!

\- У Gallus domesticus не бывает гона.  
\- Ну, что у них там бывает... 

В общем, девушки были очень милы. И весьма вежливо с ним пообщались. Минут десять. И убежали по своим делам.  
\- А какие у них могут быть дела? На «Ноахе»??? Там же совершенно нечего делать!  
Очевидно, со Стэном им было совершенно неинтересно. А его игривых намеков они предпочли не замечать вовсе. Саавсем. Никак. Вообще.  
\- Что же ты делал там... сколько, три дня?  
\- Пять. Пять гребаных дней я болтался на этом рассаднике...  
\- И что ты делал?  
\- Что я делал? Что я делал??? Дрочил в пробирку!  
\- Что-о-о?  
\- А. Видишь ли, Ксев. У них только один мужчина на борту. Этот... прыщ. Прист. И он заперт в капитанской каюте. Но это неважно. Банни... она решила, что это неправильно, если все дети, которые родятся на «Ноахе», будут его. Ведь тогда они будут братьями и сестрами и не смогут пожениться между собой! 

Ксев ахнула и громко заржала.  
\- Так... постой... Банни? Заставила тебя?...  
\- Попросила! Попросила, а не заставила!  
\- Она попросила, и ты... Ох, Стэнли!  
\- Вот именно, ох. А они даже... не могли...  
\- А они даже не захотели тебя развлекать во время... процесса донорства? И Банни?  
\- И Банни.  
\- Стэн, мне жаль...

По виду Ксев нельзя было сказать, что ей жаль. Скорее, это приключение Стэнли ее развлекло.

Кай констатировал очевидное:  
\- Если «Ноаху» удастся найти новый дом для последних оставшихся землян, их потомки произойдут от Стэна и Приста.  
\- Но, может быть, наши потомки встретятся с ними, и тогда уже их потомки будут и твои тоже, Кай!  
\- Стоп, стоп, стоп... Что значит «наши потомки»? О чем ты говоришь, Ксев?

Ксев смутилась.  
\- Кай?  
\- Ксев встретила на Земле живого меня, совокупилась с ним и забеременела.  
\- Живого тебя?  
\- Да, моя... душа воплотилась на Земле. Так же, как души воплощались на Огне и Воде.  
\- Вот оно что... А ты его... себя... видел?  
\- Да, видел.  
\- И что с ним стало?

Ксев совершенно не хотела отвечать на этот вопрос. К счастью, ответил Кай, и сделал это довольно дипломатично:  
\- Он погиб. Вся Земля погибла, Стэнли.  
\- Ах, ну да... Вот оно что... Ксев беременна... Но тогда... У ваших потомков будет наследие Бруннен-Джи, разве нет?  
\- Генетический код ребенка Ксев будет комбинацией землян, В3К и ящериц Кластера. Кай, родившийся на Земле, ниоткуда не мог получить гены Бруннен-Джи.  
\- Ах, да, верно... Ну, по крайней мере, ты расскажешь о Бруннен-Джи сыну Ксев.  
\- Или дочери!  
\- Ну да, или дочери. Ксев, но ведь это же здорово! Я буду... дядей!

5\. Час «ч».

Ксев хотела девочку. Стэнли хотел мальчика. Кай ничего не хотел, потому что мертвые не имеют желаний.

Не хотеть-то он не хотел, а приходилось. Потому что организм Ксев во втором триместре стал еще более требовательным. Вроде бы, и чувствительность соответствующих частей тела повысилась, то есть Ксев теперь было достаточно пяти минут, чтобы кончить, но... Этих самых пятиминуток в корабельных сутках стало гораздо больше. К счастью, декарбонизированное тело Кая было расчитано на большие нагрузки. Хотя ехидный Стэн подозревал, что Его Божественная Тень несколько другие нагрузки имел в виду, и теперь ворочается в гробу. В гробах. Или где оно там сейчас.

Удивительно, но после известия о предстоящем рождении «племянника» или «племянницы» Стэнли окончательно примирился с тем, что он никак, никаким образом и никаким местом не привлекает Ксев как мужчина. Так что ни то, что Ксев теперь большую часть времени на мостике проводила в объятиях Кая, - правда, в одежде, - ни то, что они время от времени уходили вдвоем в ее спальню среди бела (насколько это возможно в космосе) дня, не вызывало у него никакой реакции, кроме плоских шуток. Да и их запас в какой-то момент иссяк.

Прекращение мутного потока человеческого сознания, больше четырех тысяч лет исходившего от 790, сказалось на моральном климате экипажа Малыша Лексса положительно. Теперь 790 выполнял исключительно служебные функции. Очень кстати оказалась и расширенная им на Земле база данных, - теперь у них было хоть какое-то представление об этом участке космоса. А также о медицинских аспектах сопровождения беременности. Хотя точных прогнозов все равно дать было нельзя, благодаря гремучей смеси земного, В3К и кластероводного ДНК будущего младенца. Поэтому они и не могли определить пол, и решили, что всё к лучшему, - будет сюрприз. Оставалось только надеяться, что приятный.

Малыш Лексс оказался более общительным космическим кораблем, чем его покойная мамаша, - возможно, благодаря своей земной составляющей. Так что Стэнли не особенно скучал на мостике, даже оставаясь там в одиночестве. В конце концов, с Малышом Лекссом всегда можно было сыграть в шашки.

Расставшись с продолжившим путь «Ноахом», Малыш Лексс еще некоторое время пасся на останках растительного астероида. Вскоре они набрели на участок, где куски астероида были больше, и Малышу Лекссу наконец удалось утолить свой аппетит и даже отложить некоторый запас питательных веществ в своем «брюшке». Оказалось, что его длинный хвост был предназначен именно для этого. И они полетели дальше.

Еще несколько месяцев они мотались в космосе от одной предполагаемо подходящей планеты до другой, обнаруживая только дочисто объеденные Лайеккой глыбы. Но не теряли надежды.

Между тем беременность Ксев постепенно превращалась в кошмар. Она по-прежнему постоянно хотела Кая, и он не отказывал, но теперь прикасался к ней с прямо-таки ювелирной осторожностью, только сзади, лежа на боку. Ее живот уже к середине второго триместра стал очень большим, и продолжал расти. Анализы крови, в общем, были в порядке, в основном молитвами Малыша Лексса, который, как мог, подстраивал состав пищи экипажа под требования, которые озвучивал 790, выступавший в роли ведущего врача. 

Поначалу Ксев было буквально не оторвать от трубочки с селедочной пастой, но, чем больше у нее раздувался живот, тем лучше она понимала, что соленое ей действительно противопоказано. Чтобы отвлечься, она все чаще просила Кая дать ей в рот, тем более что Кай и Стэн абсолютным большинством голосов запретили ей участие в разведывательных полетах, - мало ли как могла подействовать на ребенка радиация в открытом космосе? Стоять на коленях или на четвереньках ей было уже слишком неудобно, и Каю приходилось самому становиться на четвереньки над ее лицом и старательно следовать ее невербальным инструкциям, так чтобы она не давилась, не задыхалась, но и не оставалась бы недовольной тем, что с ней слишком уж «няньчатся» и «считают ее хрустальной вазой». Ксев не с чем было сравнивать, иначе она могла бы в должной мере оценить преимущества мертвого партнера, - Кай не уставал, не раздражался и не ждал со все возрастающим нетерпением, когда же это наконец кончится. В отличие от Стэна, которому от гормонально нестабильной Ксев не доставалось секса, зато еще как доставалось по мозгам. 

Последний триместр беременности Ксев прошел как в страшном сне для всего экипажа. Ксев не могла ни стоять, ни сидеть, не лежать, и Кай или держал ее в кольце своих рук полулежа, или носил на руках по заметно удлиннившимся коридорам Малыша Лексса, развлекая переводами из бесконечных героических эпосов Бруннен-Джи. Будущему «дядюшке» Стэну постепенно отказывало чувство юмора, и наконец отказало совсем. А Малыш Лексс начал намекать на то, что хорошо бы найти если не подходящую для обитания, то хотя бы съедобную планету.

Наконец решающий час настал. 

С утра Ксев сначала начала ныть, потом охать, потом взвыла. Команда в полном составе организованно покинула мостик, оставив соответствующие наставления Малышу Лекссу. В отдраенном и украшенном подвесками из подаренных землянками бус медотсеке надежно закрепленный в специальной нише 790 принялся раздавать указания, бледно-зеленый Стэн взял Ксев за руку, а Кай, следуя заранее выученным назубок инструкциям, склонился над ее животом и произвел надрез стерилизованным «скорпионом». 

Стэн свалился в обморок рядом с импровизированным операционным столом.

6\. Новая Земля.

Детей было двое.

Мальчик и девочка. У мальчика на слегка вытянутом черепе типичного младенца Бруннен-Джи (как? откуда?) была уже довольно приличная гривка черных как смоль и мягких как шелк волос Кая, а на кругленькой, совершенно земной (или В3К-евской) черепушке девочки красовался рыжий пушок Ксев. Глазки у обоих были неопределенно-серого цвета, как это часто бывает у земных младенцев. 

Кай осторожно извлек их одного за другим через небольшой разрез внизу живота Ксев, убедился, что оба младенца дышат, и, согласно последней зафиксированной на Земле моде, положил их на ей грудь. После чего закрыл шов – к счастью, в оставшейся от старого Лексса Моли был минимальный набор инструментов для чрезвычайных случаев. Потом он по очереди обмыл рыженькую девочку и темноволосого мальчика в специально выращенной Малышом Лекссом ванночке, вытер их, завернул в хитиновые био-пеленки и вернул матери, после чего аккуратно обмыл ее саму. Дети с характерным для юных ящериц Кластера тихим клекотом присосались к обеим грудям. Кай с чем-то вроде грусти вспомнил Сквиша.

Теперь можно было позаботиться и о Стэне. Кай побрызгал ему на лицо теплой водой, и Стэн приподнял голову.  
\- Двое? Двое??? Я – дважды дядя???  
\- Да, Стэнли.  
\- Капец.  
\- Да, Стэнли.

Младенцев, не мудрствуя лукаво, назвали Кев и Ксаем. Малыш Лексс поздравил свой экипаж, включающий теперь четверых живых и одного мертвеца.

На восьмые сутки жизни близнецов 790 заявил, что Ксаю необходимо сделать обрезание. Стэнли не понял, зачем, Ксев тоже удивилась, а Кай не знал, что это такое, - мальчики Бруннен-Джи рождались без крайней плоти. 790 объяснил, что обрезание было принято у некоторых народов Земли и подробно объяснил, какие именно преимущества оно дает в медицинском плане. Почему на восьмые сутки? Потому что в этом возрасте у младенцев еще недостаточно развиты нервные окончания, и им не больно, а позднее понадобилась бы анестезия, которой у них на борту считай что нет, - во всяком случае, не для младенцев. Ксев согласилась с его доводами:  
\- Во-первых, это красиво...

Так что Кай, получив подробные инструкции, еще раз простерилизовал «скорпион» и обрезал сына. Восприемником, то есть тем, кто во время обрезания держит младенца на руках, стал, естественно, дядюшка Стэнли.

Через некоторое время близнецы определились с цветом глаз – глаза Ксая потемнели, а Кев – посинели. 

Ксай был похож на Кая как две капли воды. Для Ксев было очень странно укачивать живого младенца, настолько похожего на мертвого ассасина. Впрочем, укачивал малышей в основном Стэнли, - считалось, что Ксев, как кормящей матери, нужно как можно больше отдыхать. А Кай помогал ей как следует отдохнуть.

Наконец Малыш Лексс сообщил, что видит «вкусную планету». Стэн уговорил его не объедать ее, а сначала лечь на орбиту и осмотреться.

Планета оказалась «то, что доктор прописал» - достаточно зеленая, с участками степей, на которых паслись гигантские стада крупных травоядных, и лесов, где в густых зарослях плодовых растений жило множество птиц. Эти богатства располагались на четырех континентах, которые разделяли широкие протоки пресной воды, а внутри каждого континента было по небольшому соленому морю с большим количеством рыбы. Крупных хищников на планете не было, особо ядовитых – тоже, чего-либо подобного приматам не наблюдалось. Климат везде, кроме полюсов, был мягкий и не слишком контрастный. Внутри планеты, как показало сканирование, были большие запасы различных металлов, минералов и потенциального углеводородного топлива. В общем, рай.

Облетев большую часть планеты, экипаж Малыша Лексса выбрал симпатичную полянку на краю леса. Кай без труда срубил «скорпионом» нужное количество бревен и, пользуясь указаниями 790, они со Стэном построили небольшой домик. Ксев с детьми перебралась туда – 790 утверждал, что детям нужны свежий воздух и то безымянное светило, которое они назвали Солнцем-2.

По договоренности со своим экипажем, Малыш Лексс время от времени проходился над одним из континентов и подъедал полоски растительности и животного мира, так, чтобы не разорить планету. 

Так бы они и жили, но... Малыш Лексс рос, и такого питания ему было мало. А без Лексса им неоткуда было взять протокровь. Стэнли по-прежнему грезил о сексе. А Ксев было скучно без привычных экстремальных приключений, - близнецы были еще маленькие, и слишком опасных проделок еще не затевали, максимум могли вылезти из манежика и поймать (и разгрызть) какого-нибудь пушистого зверька, после чего их приходилось долго отмывать от крови и шерсти.

В общем, через какое-то время все, кроме Кая, заскучали. К тому же Ксев пришло в голову, что им пятерым такой большой планеты много, а экипаж «Ноаха» так и болтается в космосе... И они разработали план.

Набрав с собой побольше самых вкусных и хорошо переносящих хранение фруктов и засолив побольше мяса и рыбы, они покинули орбиту Новой Земли и отправились искать «Ноаха». Найти его было несложно, поскольку экипаж «Ноаха» не мог им управлять, и корабль уже года два тупо шел по одному и тому же курсу. 

Чтобы не нарушать субординацию на чужом корабле, экипаж Малыша Лексса сначала переговорил с Банни. Но Банни, как выяснилось, железной рукой ввела на «Ноахе» относительную демократию (то есть самые важные решения все равно принимала сама, но всегда сначала советовалась с девушками и даже спрашивала господина президента о его мнении). И дамы «Ноаха» приняли решение попробовать. 

Кай разобрался с управлением и повел «Ноаха» к Новой Земле вслед за Малышом Лекссом, в то время как Ксев с детьми гостили на борту. Девушки, как и опасалась Ксев, за время полета успели совершенно разбаловать близнецов, и на планете их ждала веселая жизнь. 

Прилетев, гостьи (и господин президент, к этому времени окончательно превратившийся в довольную жизнью персону без речей) осмотрели планету и выбрали для обитания симпатичный лесок на берегу моря на одном из континентов. Между домиком экипажа Лексса и быстро поднявшимся, с их же помощью, поселением землян была установлена коммуникация, неподалеку в подземном бункере был на всякий случай укрыт «Ноах». В запасах корабля обнаружились семена различных овощей и злаков, и вскоре небольшая колония уже как сыр в масле каталась. 

А потом все девушки одновременно невиннейшим образом забеременели – Банни по-прежнему бдительно хранила своего мужа, а Ксев не очень-то рвалась делиться Каем, но медицинская технология, находившаяся в распоряжении 790, позволила обойтись и без них. Разумеется, двенадцать младенцев-одногодок были тем еще развлечением, но девушки решили, что так будет проще за ними ухаживать. Следующая партия младенцев планировалась только через несколько лет. 

А Малыш Лексс с полным экипажем, включая Кев и Ксая, улетел искать приключения для Ксев, женщин для Стэнли и еду для самого корабля. Впрочем, каждые несколько лет они прилетали обратно и навещали колонию. 

И жили они долго – Кай додумался использовать протокровь для увеличения срока жизни своих друзей... А уж счастливо – когда как. Ксев, по крайней мере, была счастлива.

Эпилог.

\- Я убивал матерей с детьми, я убивал великих философов, храбрых молодых воинов и революционеров. Я убивал злых и добрых, умных, слабых и красивых. И я делал это на службе Его Божественной Тени и Его Предков и никогда не знал пощады...  
\- О, папа опять завел волынку со своим резюме...  
\- Папа мертв, а мертвые не имеют желания наказывать своих детей!  
\- Мертвые вообще не имеют желаний! Желания имеет мама, типа, пять раз в день...  
\- Кев, Ксай, вы напросились. Ксе-ев!  
\- Ладно, ладно, мы больше не будем! И это все равно была планета класса 13!


End file.
